Multi-channel video program distributors (MVPDs), such as cable television providers and satellite television providers, provide multiple television channels to subscribers over dedicated networks. The individual media content offered to subscribers is typically provided by numerous, different programmers or other content providers.
As use of the Internet and mobile computing devices has grown, users have begun to access media channels through the Internet, on mobile devices, and by directly looking for programmer-provided content outside of the dedicated MVPD networks. For example, a given subscriber will have a subscription with a cable television company, MVPD A, and seek to watch a video provided by content provider B on his mobile device. As a result, content providers seek to distribute content through online resources such as web applications, mobile apps, set-top-boxes, and game consoles. Content providers need to ensure that only paying subscribers get access to certain content.
With existing systems, content providers and programmers provide video to subscribers based on MVPD authentication and authorization. Such systems, where the MVPD functions as an identity provider for the subscriber, checks the subscriber's entitlement to access content, and processes subscription payments, cannot operate efficiently when problems arise with MVPD authentication and authorization. Such systems may not adequately respond when problems arise during periods of high-traffic for a provider (e.g., breaking news, the beginning of a sporting event, etc.), MVPD servers are sometimes overwhelmed with requests to authenticate subscribers or verify that the subscribers are authorized to access content from the programmers. The MVPDs are often not able to process requests due to having to process the extreme volume in such circumstances and the result is that many subscribers cannot access to the videos at all or end up experiencing long delays without having access to the videos.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a subscription service that enables efficient authentication and authorization of subscribers seeking to access media content without relying on an MVPD.